Every day thousands of tubes, drains, and catheters are placed in and removed from the bodies of humans. All of these tubes, drains, and catheters have at least one significant drawback. It is very easy for them to become displaced, twisted, or dislodged, or to simply fall out. The complications of this occurrence can be serious as a patient may suffer aspiration pneumonia, aspiration pneumonitis, peritonitis, pneumothorax, or even death. An operation, or at least trips to an X-ray suite, may be necessary for reinsertion of the tube, drain, or catheter. In some cases, the patient may not be a candidate for reoperation, and suffering or even death may occur. In addition, this problem can result in large additional expense to the healthcare industry and the consumer. For example, for patients on chronic enteral feeding at home or in a nursing home, tube displacement typically requires a trip to the hospital for replacement of the tube, thereby increasing the risks to the patient while incurring significant costs.
Furthermore, disfigurement, such as nasal tip necrosis or other areas of skin and subcutaneous necrosis, may occur and require replacement of the tube in a different location. Because many tubes are secured by multiple layers of adhesive tape, and possibly medical dressings, constriction angulation, displacement, or other obvious complications may not be observed until it is too late. Tape, which is frequently used to secure tubes, catheters, and drains, is messy and hard to use, in particular with a gloved hand, possibly exposing a care giver to harmful bodily fluids. Besides being inefficient, tape causes perspiration and irritation to the patient's skin, such as a rash or ulcer.
A specific drawback with respect to adhesive tape applies to securing a nasogastric tube for drainage, even if for only a short period of time. It is difficult to stabilize the tube on the outside of the nose with adhesive tape, which is typically used to secure the tube to the nasal skin. If the tape is applied too tightly, the tube may irritate the skin of the inside of the nostril. If the tape is poorly applied, it may work loose from the nasal skin or its purchase on the tube itself and the position of the tube may change, or the tube may simply fall out. Additionally, blistering or maceration of the underlying skin can occur. The tape often needs to be changed frequently, thereby creating opportunities for accidents to occur.
Currently several holders for external tubes, drains and catheters are available; however, they tend to be bulky and cumbersome to use. In addition, the holders themselves have to be secured to the tube, catheter, or drain and anchored to the patient, which generates problems with securing them. For example, the holders may cause external compression on the tubes, catheters, and drains that they are holding, thereby changing the dynamics and dimensions of the tubes, catheters, and drains and compromising their function, for example impeding or completely obstructing drainage. The holders are not universally practical for all situations involving tubes, catheters and drains, for example, the holders can not be used internally. As such, the holders are not widely used. Currently there is no method of securing a tube internally, i.e., in the small bowel.
Therefore, there is a need of a method to reliably secure catheters, tubes, and drains in or on the mammalian body and for catheters, tubes, and drains with means for variably and reliably securing them in or to the mammalian body regardless of the catheter's size or shape, the part of the body needed to secure the catheter, or the location of the part of the body to which the catheter is secured.